


To the world you see, To the world you hear

by nightcrawler554



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art, Blind! Levi, Deaf! Eren, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Music, Tragedy, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawler554/pseuds/nightcrawler554
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deaf artist, a blind musician, two beings who life revolves around their work until they meet. Connections are made, bonds are forged, neither ever realizing that something else, someone else could ever be more important, could ever share the same passion for the thing that they love, the thing that they cherish, a thing that helps them explain to the world that they are truly something magnificent. </p><p>A deaf artist, a blind musician. One wishing to hear the voice of their lover, one wishing to see the face of their beloved. If there was ever a way to get the one thing you want the most, what would you sacrifice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where he fell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae/gifts).



> HA!  
> HA HA!  
> HA HA HA! 
> 
> Hey creoleereri, I'm guessing it's my turn now huh? OK!!  
> Hope you enjoy this lovely bit of ereri  
> I have come to the term that i am unable to write oneshots, the fact that this is only 4 chapters amazes me.
> 
> also if anything is italicized then that means it's something that's being signed

It was a concert where they met, where it all began. Where two souls bounded by the ties of fate had their first encounter, where their worlds would change, where all life around them would cease to exist, where time stops and the dimensions riff in between themselves, where the cold become warm and darkness to light.  It was a concert, just a simple concert that started their love.

One was an artist, extremely talented and well known throughout his entire country and soon the world. He painted pictures that had souls, sketch drawings that danced and sculpted statues that breathed. The way that his hands glided over the canvas was hypnotizing his concentration would require your immediate focus and his passion burned such warmth that it could melt winter. He was much desired from the rich and the pride jewel of the poor. Life was meaningful and bright, the sun was his motivation and nature was his inspiration, his moods would dip between spontaneous glees to dim depression, if you viewed any piece of his work your heart would be instantly moved.

He himself was also a gem. A brown messy mop of hair that was as soft as a feather and cut short, bangs laid evenly across his forehead, right down the middle, it was inviting and tantalizing, all you wanted to do was rub your hands through it. Flawless, smooth tan skin that extended to every inch of his toned body, solid legs from lifting heavy material, hard abs from many movements trying to get the right feel, and strong arms for many hours of painting but gentle enough to get the lightest shade from the graphite. Yet the feature that made him the most stunning wasn't his sturdy jaw or dazzling smile, it was his eyes. Caribbean green eyes that swirled into many different colors between green and blue, but if you tilt your head at just the right angle you come to a clash mix of the two, a vibrant turquoise that would put the beaches of the Virgin Islands to shame. Those eyes also saw wonder and magic in everything, it believed in the beauty of the ugly and the peace in the chaos, he could see things others could not and it made his art that much more, magnificent.

He is funny, charming, exciting and kind as well as impatient and rash. A heart of gold and the will of a king favored amongst children and enjoyed the company of noise. He was in every aspect, perfect. But there was this one thing that was flawed, one thing that would be the speck on the slate of his perfect status, he was deaf. Since birth he could not hear, no sound ever reached his ears, not even the vibrations of his own voice when he screamed or cried. He could never tell you how caring his mother voice sounded when she would encourage him to not let the bullies bother him, he could never tell you how thankful his best friend sounded when he was defended from said bullies, he could never tell you about the depths of sadness his father's voice carried when he cried out at his wife's funeral, nor could he tell you about the snorts of the pigs from his farm or how his house creaked when the wind blue or how bees sounded when they flew past his ear. He could never tell you in any way that everyone was used to by mimicking the sounds with his voice, because of course he could barely form words when he didn't even know how they sounded.

But through his art, through his soul, he could show you what he felt, what he saw, what he tasted, what he smelled. He didn't need his ears to know what the world truly was, his place in, it his meaning to live, and from there his passion grew, it became his rock, and his foundation for living, and it became a part of the one known as Eren Jaeger.

One was a musician, a prodigy and was an instance success on a global scale before he was even barely out of grade school. He played music that sang melodies of angles, that played with the inner most darkest part of the mind, which stole the hearts of millions only to break it with a breathtaking finale. The way that he gripped his bow and dragged it across the strings of his violin made it seem that his limbs were ice skating over a cloud of dreams, how his body swayed with the tempo of his sound and his head would move ever so slightly in such an way that you would copy, only to find out that the tune sound much more heavenly and a passion so hot that it would set the sun on fire. He was scouted by the wealthiest schools and never forgot about those who are important. Life was both stormy and sunny, the past kept him leveled while the future kept him going, his music would go from the most upbeat rhythm to a dreadful beat, but whatever he played would forever be engraved within your being.

He too was a treasure. Sleek, smooth raven black hair that parted long thin bangs slightly from the middle and an always freshly shaved undercut that gave a feel of clean-cut and stern, which caused others to gaze upon its beauty and made even the most hair crazy women seething with jealously. Cold, pale skin that layered over his small, slim body, broad shoulders that gave his feminine body its flow of masculinity, thin, callused fingers from years of facing stringed instruments. However his most adored feature wasn't his gorgeous forearms or slender neck it was his ears. Not the shape or texture, but what it heard, the things he could hear, every pump a heart made to the whispers of the wind, from the twinkle of freshly fallen snow to the purity in the cry of a new born child, he heard a symphony within everything a tune no one else would believe was there, he would pour that into his music and turn it into something outstanding.

He is crude, vulgar, intimidating but also sweet, loyal and true. A soul of platinum and resolve fit for the finest of warriors, adored by animals and sought the companionship of silence. He was in every detail, perfect. But there was this one thing that was flawed, one thing that would wedge itself between him and his perfect status, he was blind. Since his beginning he could not see, no sight ever reached his vision not even to look of his own face was known to him. He could never tell you about the look in his father's eyes as he was so proud of his son's talent, he could never tell you how his best friend looked when she was excited about receiving a new test subject, he could never tell you about how devastated his mother looked when they lost everything to a house fire including his father nor could he tell you about the pleased look on the faces of the principle when he learned that that he was attending their school, or the look of jealously the upperclassmen wore when the when the junior would play better than them or the look of fear in the eyes of the delinquents he would beat up beat up just to release the stress that was placed on him. He couldn't tell you in any way that everyone used by mimicking the look on his own face, because of course he couldn't even tell you what he looked like.

But through his music, through his soul he could show you what he felt, what he heard, what he tasted, what he smelled. He didn't need his eyes to know what the world truly was, his place in it, his meaning to live, and from there his passion grew, it became his solid stone, the stomping ground for his very existence, it became a part of the one known as Flugel de Rivaille.

It was a concert, in Rome, at night, where the blond hair blue eyed best friend of Eren dragged him to see the famous orchestra from France known as Ailes de la liberté, to why Armin wanted his very best very deaf friend to go see a show where the only thing that's pretty much required to enjoy it, he seems a little short of having.

The only explanation he got was that "Even if you're deaf, going to see one of these shows is a must!" and with that, he was forced into the old Roman Coliseum where the concert would take place.

From Armin's many trips around the world studying culture and languages, he made many friends and lots of great connections one being that he was now dating the conductor of the orchestra, Erwin Smith, and so they got a front seat to the performance. Eren began to wonder if it was really so that he could experience a silent show of people randomly blowing on mute horns and twitching uncontrollably with sticks in their hands or was it so that his best friend can watch his boyfriend's show and then show off to Eren. However it didn't matter, it wasn't such a big deal as long as his friend was happy he could spare some of his time and pretend to enjoy the torture of being repeatedly reminded that he was deaf.

As the seats began to fill, murmurs and chit chat could be heard left and right, and much to Eren's pleasure, the increasing amount of people annoyed Armin, thanks to that, any resentment he felt towards his friend completely vanished. Time passed by slowly and Eren began to get antsy over the whole situation, he was never one to sit still for long, always looking for things that would peek his interest and influence his art.

 He was just about to go do that until Armin began tapping his arm furiously, he looked down at him from his seat, he was pointing to the stage and was completely giddy about something, then Eren turned his head to see that the stage was filling with musicians, some going to instruments that were placed there and others carrying theirs in. Then Armin's excitement grew and Eren could tell because he was squeezing his arm rather hard, there was a man who took to a stand, he looked to the crowd, scanning it until his eyes rested on where Armin and Eren sat, and he smiled sweetly, Eren could take a guess and say that the rather dashing blond was Erwin Smith, and he silently admitted to himself that Armin had good taste.

Since it seemed like the show was about to start, he huffed and sat back down, folding his arms and crossing one leg over the other as the musicians took their seats also, preparing their instruments for the performance, making sure everything was correct while Erwin flipped through the sheets until he had found his page, the motion of his arm as he tap his baton, commanding the attention of his musicians and the silence of the masses, and for a second, Eren could have sworn that everyone in that Coliseum shared the same world he did.    

That was until the music started playing, he could tell when the musicians on stage with the violins started moving their arms and he noticed how some around him would smile, none matching Armin's of course, so proud of his boyfriend. Eren began to pout, but only slightly because he didn't want to ruin Armin's mood, this apparently was important for him and the guilt that would haunt him over spoiling his best friend's fun would be heavy.

So he settled for the next best thing, the Coliseum. If he could pull nothing short of bantered amusement from watching the silent closed eyed performers, he would search for excitement else were. His target became the Coliseum, as every other living being was focus solely on the stage, he turned his attention to the still architecture.

It's age emitted wisdom in each crack, it's presence warming but at the same time foreboding, for the fact of the shear history of this stadium and what it was used for warranted hauntings from beyond the grave. He found it funny actually, that no matter how many eras have passed, this place will still be used for entertainment for the masses, though the view of entertainment has changed over time in every way, it's still rather disrespectful.

On the graves of the fallen we've found celebration, he thinks to himself, his shoulders move in silent chuckles as he laughs at his sudden bust poetic wording. Armin notices his friend's sudden trembling and places a hand on his shoulder, Eren stops and turns to his friend with a confused face when he sees his worried one.

" _Are you ok?_ " Armin signs.

" _Yes, I'm ok. I just thought of something funny._ " he replies back.

" _We can go if you want. You don't have to stay if you don't want to._ " Armin signs, the worried look still plastered on his face.

Eren silently chuckles again before he replies " _My Friend. Seriously I'm ok. There's no need for worry. Go back to watching your boyfriend. I'm sure he's trying really hard for you._ " he wiggles his eyebrows to emphasize his meaning.

 Armin blushed and pouted at Eren, but defaulted to a smile at his friend and returned his attention to the stage and Eren returned his attention back to the ancient architecture. His eyes roamed to take in every detail of the crumbling artifact, a desire to create and exact replica of the Coliseum in clay and then to sketch all new ideas for the stadium if it were to be reconstructed or turned into his own little playground or wonderland, more and more ideas began to pop in his head at once as he ogled the place, the light of the stage casted the shadows of the performers to dance on the walls, steeping on beat to become one with the shadows of the holes in the Coliseum, it truly was a lovely sight and he couldn't wait to get back home to work on his new creation.

Then the entire audience stood and clapped and Eren happily took that as a cue to leave, but as if he had read his mind, Armin grabbed his arm and held him into place, Eren quickly scrambled to sign to his friend, asking why they couldn't leave yet and all Armin did was shake his head, pointed to the stage and then signed "It's not over yet." and he sat down.

Eren let out a frustrated sigh before sitting down and the rest followed, his frustration is understandable, all he wants to do right now is go sculpt and sketch but he's stuck viewing a show he cannot hear. Armin gave a sympathetic smile and encouraged his friend to look towards the stage because something was happening, and something interesting indeed. Erwin had turned back towards the audience and began speaking and Eren watched him closely so that he could read Erwin's lips so as not to distract Armin from viewing Erwin's lips too, but for a completely different matter.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you Flugel de Rivaille" he bowed and moved his arms to the right, and out walks a man, he was handsome but short, and Eren was confused as to why this man was so important, he tapped Armin's arm and signed to him.

" _Flugel de Rivaille?_ "

" _He's the main act to the entire show, he is going to do a solo performance._ " Armin answered.

Eren nodded and turned from Armin to look back at the stage, to watch Flugel, he noticed that he was wearing shades, Eren was taken aback by that, this man must be something special to get away with wearing shades, he ponders to himself, wondering if he has just located the French Jay-Z. He watches as Flugel walks and stops center stage where Erwin is, he shakes his hand and Erwin walks aside to take a seat near the musicians, and Flugel bows. Well he might be special but it still doesn't matter, he won't be able to hear him anyway, so he returns his attention back to the crumbling structure of the Coliseum.

Until suddenly everything stopped, everything that once had color had quickly lost its meaning, even the navy blue sky that was freckled with little lights turned into a dull grey. Even the great Roman Coliseum amounted to nothing more than an ancient tomb with little value. All this happened over the span of a single heartbeat, a beat that was skipped, and a thump misplaced, a pulse gone missing.

Eren was taken away from his revere after another beat of his heart pulsated throughout his entire being, he was standing, everything around him was dark, he was alone and by himself in a little realm nothing made sense. He looked around him and then started running, searching for any form of light or clarity that could free him from this never ending confusion. Then his heart skipped again and he stopped, turning around there was a single spotlight, there in that spotlight stood a single man holding a violin, it was Flugel, but this time he wasn't wearing shades.

His eyes lidded as he held the violin delicately to his chest as if it were a newborn child, he stood there in place, still, never moving except to breathe. Eren watched him tentatively, never averting his gaze. He began with slight, gentle strokes with his bow against the strings, thin lines of colorful light started to ooze from the strings. They moved in slow, flowing motions that swarmed around the dark, forming shapes and making wonderful markings against it as if they were cave drawings.They pounced, trotted, flew and slid, each making their own distinct movement to match the silent tune and when Flugel stopped so did they.

He picked up speed and the drawings dashed towards Eren, encircling him in a tornado of colors that blocked out the dark. A sphere was soon formed around him, trapped in a never ending line of rainbows, he floated inside the sphere, losing sight of Flugel but always feeling his presence. He turned his head to his direction and the sphere popped like a bubble, the rainbow lines rushed up into a single point in the returning darkness, and when they all collected together and disappeared, it was silent.

A sudden rush of wind blew in, taking Eren's breath away as the lights exploded, destroying the black to reveal a purple sky and a land of ice miles and miles into the horizon, that purple heaven was decked with stars and from that single point the lights became auras that danced in the sky. The ice was so clear that it mirrored the sky and Eren couldn't tell which was which as the cave drawings came back and played on the aura lights, he was trapped in a world of beautiful celebration. 

And at its core, standing on the highest peak of a glacier stood Flugel. He moved in unison with the dancing world, his face scrunched and brows knitted in concentration as his bow coordinates the performance. It was exquisite, astounding, magnificent, and glorious, the gods could have done no better. He stared at the man creating this masterpiece with the full intention of never forgetting this moment and just as he was beginning to full soak in the experience. It stopped.

Eren was brought back to the coliseum; he was breathing heavily, his eyes moving around frantically in search of the place he was sent to. Was it all just a dream, a way his brain played tricks on him to pass the time? No, what he felt was real, he felt it in his heart as the beating kept pounding away at his chest, he was almost certain that he would have heart failure if he didn't calm down soon as he leaned over to wipe his hand across his face, thankful that they were sitting in the front row. He hadn't notice that tears were running down his face until he moved his hand away and a slight breeze blew past them, altering his hand that it was wet.

He looked up and saw Flugel, his shades were off and his breathing was heavy as well, sweat dripping from black strands on his hair, with a single stage light on him, his arms spread wide apart, bow in his right hand the violin in the other. Eren just sat there, staring at him, speechless, completely engrossed with the figure standing before him, he barely noticed Armin shaking his arm, asking him if he was OK.

As the rest lights cut back on, Flugel took his bow, people in the audience began to stand and appalled and Eren took no hesitance when joining them, he couldn't hear but by how hard he was clapping he was pretty sure that he was the loudest one in the stadium. “Blown away" couldn't even begin to describe the feelings he felt at that moment, and "Interest" was too small a word to say how much more he wished to know about the man. Right then, at this very moment Eren had found his muse and he must know more about the man, about his passion.

He only stopped when a worried Armin took his arm and dragged him down back to his seat. "Eren what the hell is wrong with you?! You're crying!" he was yelling, trying to let out his fear through sound knowing that Eren couldn't hear him.

Eren only looked at him and smiled so happily. _"I know! Wasn't it great?!"_

"What was great? Eren, you didn't hear anything did you?"

 _"That's not important. I need to see him again. I must speak with him now, I need to meet Flugel! Armin, please help me."_ Once he was done signing he folded his hands together in a begging motion, pleading for his friends help.

With an exasperated sigh and a smug little smile, Armin agreed to help his friend and received the most heartfelt hugged he ever got from anyone and especially one from Eren, the shock of the hug almost gave him hear failure. And if that didn't the most adorable, grateful, honest smile that was plastered on Eren's face would be the one to do him in. Unfortunately for Eren that didn't keep Armin for holding a brick of debt over his head, but Eren didn't mind, in fact he welcomed it. He would suffer any form of torture or humiliation from anyone if it meant that he could meet Flugel.


	2. When he fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one see? How can one truly see something without understanding? Without feeling?  
> How does one see when what their meant to see isn't what's suppose to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, oh shit... It's been for-fucking-ever... damn I need to get my shit together.  
> Ok 1. Thanks for coming back and actually reading this chapter, I know I'm a bit shitty with the updates but I'm working on it, and 2. This chapter has way more dialouge than the first one simply because Levi can talk so it's more centered around words than thoughts but the mind blowing beauty is still in there you just gotta get to it. Also thanks for the kudos and comments, I seriously thought this would just be a fic that everyone would avoid but it seems I was proven wrong so thank you  
> Whose ready to have their mind blown away?!!!  
> Well then don't get comfortable, the rock of ages fic is to the right.  
> What you're really here for is feels correct?  
> Ok then, let's get started

It was a concert where they met.

But it was a gallery where he fell in love.

A gallery that held the art of a lover unbeknownst to him.

A lover who he'll spend every waking moment with.

A moment that will hold silent touches, gentle breaths and warm affection.

As Eren made his way down the dimly lit corridors filled with bodies completely meaningless except to those that birthed them, searching for the musician that played such dazzling music that even a deaf man could enjoy. He ran, his head moving back and forth, effortlessly scanning the crowd for any signs of Flugel while Armin trailed behind him, praying that his friend wouldn't get in any trouble. Eren began to slightly pick up pace, hoping that he didn't miss the man, it would be devastating to never get a chance to speak with him. In all his days, he never thought he would find a muse, let alone it be a man whose very talent that inspired him he could never hear. He ran, breath heavy, heart stirring and mind frantic as he searched, fear of opportunity's miss.

No, a breath here, no, a search there, not there, a blink, or there, a step.

His race falling hopeless with each step that met with no fruit, he slowed in his pace soul already shattered by the certainty of his failure of finding him. His steps become less frequent as he stops, breathing hard at the mild marathon he has just raced, breaking his heart and downing his spirits, the pain of loss great, he has failed himself and his fans as an artist. He sidesteps to his friend who's relief can be seen in that smile as he makes his way to Eren, but he looks down at his feet, it is the only thing he can face now after such a toll is brought down on him.

He traces the indents of his shoes in his mind, the way the leather has bent from years of use or how it has faded a bit on the sides, yes it is old but it is his favorite and he will continue to wear them till they fall apart and torn to pieces. The pigheaded stubbornness that lies in his attire reflects who he is, that he is Eren Jaeger, a few sorrowful steps will not bedazzle his will, press forward, push on, words spoken by a mother without sound, march, continue. He picks his head up and looks to the path ahead, facing another defeat he steps forward, running once more, scanning once more, fearing once more, upsetting his friend even more but still going and he won't stop until his goal is met.

No, no, no, no, no. He's still nowhere to be seen, this long corridor goes on forever, Eren has already forgotten how many turns he's made in his endeavor but still he marches. Heart aching, however a smile on his face shines for he will not give up, he will find this man if it kills him and he wants the first thing for him to see is his smile. He doesn't know why, but the feeling of a smile, no words of introduction or curtsy, just a smile, a weird feeling but he trusts it so smile is what he does. He pauses for a chance of breath, finally praising the fact that he was on the track team for once, he leans forward, gasping for air as small trickles of sweat fall from his chin.

Standing tall he turns to the side to see his friend continuing in earnest. Eyes closed, arms flailing and body swaying, yet he still continues for his friend. Eren can only smile at Armin's efforts it is both endearing and inspiring although it does look like he'll fall any second, he'll be mad at him and he knows it but in time will come to forgive him, besides what are best friends for. He turned his head, ready to start running again, except he didn't, he couldn't for he felt that if he were to breath or even bat a lash the moment would disappear. The sight that he saw couldn't have been more beautiful, what he has been running for searching for, could he really be right there?

Was his mind playing ticks?

Is this real?

No, it is true.

That silky jet black hair, undercut, short authoritative stature with a presence that demands attention but humble. After experience such aura in such raw form he'll never mistake it for anything, it's him, it's Flugel. The way Eren's eyes lite up and the smile that flew to his face as his heart jumped with glee looked as though a young boy had just received everything he wanted for Christmas, and for Eren, it might as well have been. He was right there. Right. There. Finally they could meet, but as his hopes rose, Flugel began to walk away not aware of the one who most sought his attention and without a second thought, Eren took off not even bothering to say a simple pardon to the people that he passed better to say he couldn't be bothered, his mission's end was being reached with each step and yet with each of those steps he felt as though it was only the beginning. Now, a few steps remained, right there, within arms reach stood the man he searched, Flugel de Rivaille was in his grasp and all he had to do was reach, and he did. With one finale step he reached out to grab at his back...

_Three days ago._

_A gleaming sun and sluggish clouds that puff across a blue terrain above all others, no gloom hover over the citizens of Rome as they trek around with smiles on their faces. Children play in the streets, celebrating a day of no rain as to enjoy their youth. Birds fly in the sky, basking in the warmth of the sun's rays and freedom that their wings grant them, even the moods of stray animals that roam the streets for scraps are pleasant and upbeat. As steps walk in sync, tapping on the stone walkways to the sounds of faint music, streaming through the cracks of an old cathedral with bricks of old that blow into dust to ride along in the wind as angles pose on its roof to signify it's purity as a holy place._

_Inside the sacred palace the origin to the faint music, in it resides the famous French orchestra Ailes de la liberté, the music rages on yet all is sitting, still as they gaze upon it's true mother, Flugel. Practicing his solo for their next performance at the Roman Coliseum he works his magic as the eyes of his colleagues gaze upon his craft. His face contorted which would fool anyone to believe it was concentration but in actuality pain, the normal humming in his ears as he played was no turned to an unpleasant buzzing, fingers gliding across such smooth string felt like brillo to his skin, this was not right._

_In the middle of his solo he stops, bringing down his violin he shakes his head brows furrowed at the displeasure of the music. Erwin notices the displeasure and gets up from his seat to go talk to his star musician, the sound of his shoes against the old wooden floors alerted Levi that he was coming so as to turn to face his presence._

_"Flugel, that was marvelous! Why is it that you stopped? What's the disturbance?" He asked the shorter musician in a deep voice full of concern, his usually parted golden bangs rested in front of his face and hung when he looked down to his shorter colleague._

_Flugel had open his mouth to say something but closed it at a lose for words, he knew what it was that was wrong but all manners of how to say it was caught in his throat, so he fell back on his usual expression, a sigh and a shake of the head "I need to be alone, do not follow me" he said quickly and quietly as he went to grab his sweater that hung from a chair and beside it a white cane that was left at the door, but he ignored it._

_Outside, standing beside that door stood a women in an all black suit, white shirt and black tie. Her glasses laid lower on her nose than normal as she spoke on the phone with vigor as the smile on her face held true enjoyment for what she was talking about, and her auburn hair was kept up in a messy ponytail that stuck out a little as it was being meshed into the wall. The door beside her causes her to jump almost drop her phone but she catches it with a sigh of relief, she turns to glare at the offender only to revert back to her happy demeanor when she sees who it is._

_"I'm going out Hanji, don't bother me." he said quickly walking down the corridor, heading towards the exit to the cathedral. Hanji looks at him in confusion but catches the door before it swings close to peek inside the room, she is met with equally confusing glances and a Erwin who shrugs his shoulders and motions for her to follow him, but she doesn't need to be told that since she would have done so anyway. She grabs the cane and heads off in the same direction her target has just exited from._

_Said target walks down the stone sidewalk with eyes close, not like he'll need them anyway they serve no purpose to him or any blind man for that matter, so why should he open them. So as not to look like a crazy person while walking down the street, that's just the same as a blind man walking up the block without a cane or guide dog, it all makes no difference to him because he can get along just fine without either of those things. He has his other senses after all, by focusing on the pattern of steps that he can hear and count and feeling as the wind blows and bounces off the buildings he can tell where the curve is which is all he needs to know to avoid a random hit and run by some asshole driver. You have eyes, how are you possibly able to fuck up?!_

_Moving through a crowd is simple enough, if it's crowed just go with the flow or grab a wonder stick and make a path for yourself, or if it's like this mellow walkway, just dodge whichever footstep sounds closets to you, no biggie and speaking of footsteps. There was an awful familiar racket of steps that was heading in Flugel's direction, it was messy and loud but at the same time delicate and smooth, this chaotic footwork could belong to only one person and that was his agent/best friend Zoe Hanji. Also the fact that she was screaming his name as she ran over to him was a dead giveaway too._

_When she got closer Flugel knew from experience that sidestepping would save you a whole lot of pain because if there's one thing Hanji enjoyed doing, it was crashing into anything she could bring down with her, especially him. So he readied himself for her assault by moving out of the way just in time when she had finally reached him, however instead of a huge ground explosion she had managed to catch herself. "Oh? So you've finally managed how to be slightly more human. Congratulations" he said sarcastically._

_"Damn, Flugel. You walk pretty fast for a blind man." she gasped out in between breaths._

_"Stupid, how many times do I have to tell you till you get it through that thick skull of yours? We're not on stage or around the other members so just use my regular name." He grumbled as he started walking again_

_She saluted "Yes Levi Captain sir! Oh, hey wait for me!" she shouted, following him on his little journey. Flugel or Levi rather only goes by Flugel for the simple matter that a very well respected mentor of his gave him his name Flugel before he passed away, his real name being Levi de Rivaille, a cruel joke he knows, blame it on his status at birth and his parents lovely sense of humor. So with Flugel only being a stage name which he allows the world to call him but Levi being a name to be called by people held dear for it was a name given to him by his late beloved father. So far the only people in the world allowed to call him Levi are his best friend Hanji and his now recently deceased mother._

_"Didn't I say not to bother me? If you weren't so damn smart I would have you labeled a brain dead monkey with the attention span of a banana" he spat out when she made her way beside him again. "What do you want?"_

_"Nothing. Just as your agent it's my job to console you and see what's the matter and try to fix it so that you can get back to your job, but as a friend I'm here as company"_

_"As a friend, you should know that when I want to be alone it generally means that I want to be alone. So you can go back now I don't need a babysitter, I can get along just fine" he argued_

_"I know, but you forgot your cane" stating so as she nonchalantly twirls it, being careful of the people they pass by._

_"You're a hazard to society and I told you before to get that thing away from me. I don't want it nor do I need it, I'm blind not crippled. I have a disability, it's nothing big." the annoyance in his voice rose as he tried to keep it leveled._

_"The fact that it is a disability makes it something big and that you need your cane." she stated, holding it out to him and like he could tell where it was, pushed it to the side and kept on walking "I don't need the damn stick, I need peace and quite. Now leave me alone!"_

_He begins to walk faster but she moves with him and grabs his shoulder making him come to a complete stop, they have walked all the way to the town square where a giant marble fountain sits at the very center of the circular road. Water shoots up and children play as though they might get splashed and run from the fountain each time, others are tossing coins inside to make a wish and some just walk by happy to see the peaceful scene before continuing on their way. Hanji turns him around so that his body is facing her but he turns his head away._

_"Solitude is not what you need and if you wanted peace and quite then you would have went back to the bus and put your headphones on." he balls his fists knowing that she was right but not admitting it as she continued "Come on Levi I know you better than this. There is something wrong with you, I know it. It was a bit faint through the walls but I heard Erwin compliment you on your performance and yet you stormed out of the place as if you just had been insulted"_

_There is a frown and his features contort a few times as if trying to reject her words, but then gives in and finally faces her "Is it that obvious?" he groans and she gives out a hearty laugh_

_"Give me some credit! It wasn't even a challenge!" she continues to laugh as she pulls him along with her to the fountain for them to sit down. They sit and she pats his leg "Come on friend I'm listening, now tell me what makes you weep."_

_He puts his head up and breathes, taking in the moment to hear the flapping wings of small birds as people walk past and the giggles of children at their excitement of the fountain spray echoing in his ears and he sighs "I don't know Hanji, I feel so different. When I pick up my violin it feels so heavy and foreign as if it was all a lie. I can play the notes but it just feels wrong like there's no soul anymore, no meaning or reason. I can't find it, I never needed a reason before but now I'm starved for one." he said weakly_

_"Oh my. How long have you felt like this?" she asked in a hushed tone, placing a hand on his shoulder_

_"Months Hanji. Can't even remember when it started. I thought that if I changed my atmosphere, that when we came to Italy that I'd find new life, but it's all bland. Tasteless bread in my mouth, there's nothing. I'm so lost Zoe" sounding extremely exhausted he puts his face in his hands. Hanji just looked at him, she's never seen her friend so torn up before. Levi was always the stern, stoic type, never to show his emotions, not even when stared down by danger or faced with true despair. He always remained calm, cool and collected. So seeing him like this pained her. She fixed her glasses and shook her head, for once she was stumped, not a word or a thought and this not only bothered her but Levi as well. "Your stunned silence is very reassuring to my confidence." he said quietly_

_Well it's now or never, might as well give it a try and say something "It sounds to me like you're in need of inspiration"_

_"Dire" he replied, removing his hands from his face._

_"Let's see, how about any of your muses, I'm sure-" she is cut off when Levi quickly raises a hand "Let me stop you right there, I don't have any muses. Never needed one so I never sought one. Music just came naturally to me, even on days that I didn't feel like playing or couldn't find enough reason to... but now... this feeling is- it's completely different. It has less to do with inspiration but more of worth."_

_Hanji tilts her head to the side, brows furrowed with confusion "Worth?"_

_"Yes worth. It's not enough anymore and that's the problem! It used to be. It was a form of coping with my blindness while still expressing myself that made others happy- but now none of that matters anymore! I can't play like this!" his shouts were drawing attention to them but she ignored them in favored of giving her friend her full attention. However, this problem was a bit much, even for her, trust in her desire to help her friend with his slump but nothing came to mind and it was a tad frustrating. She scratched her head, completely lost in her search for any solution, she closed her eyes to think more on the situation but was startled by Levi's sudden action._

_"That's it! enough! I'm going back to Erwin and telling him that I can't preform!" he began to stomp away back in the direction of the cathedral and Hanji began to panic, she had to stop him._

_If there was ever something to describe Levi as it would be "The man who was completely, 100% of the time, always serious." So if he couldn't find any reason to play, then he wouldn't, being one who loathes doing something he doesn't want to do and would never force it. He would rather count the stars than do something he doesn't want to do and believe her he's tried. The fucking blind dwarf with the gift of a god has tried to count the stars all because he said it would be better then making a stupid guest appearance for a show that didn't care just for the publicity._

_She quickly grabbed his wrist “Whoa, Whoa! Hold on there sailor! Let’s not be too rash now! Uh… um” she looked around for anything as an excuse to distract her friend long enough for him to calm down and rethink his decision before they both lose their jobs. As he tried to jerk himself free from her grasp, she only griped him harder as she searched frantically._

_“Hanji, I’m not scared to call for help and have you arrested for assaulting a blind man. Don’t test me, I’ll do it!” and he would too. However she kept looking, giving up on a title she just looked for a way out or anything that might perk her interest enough to talk the man’s ear off._

_“Now release me woman!” he raised his voice in order to draw attention and show her how serious he was._

_It worked because as she turned her head she could see the many stares that they were receiving, mainly directed at her and definitely not friendly. Out of time and options she just picked a random building that caught her eye and dragged the irritated little man with her._

_“Women, where are you taking me? I demand that you release me this moment!” he yelled as he was being forcefully dragged. Some of the people started to approach them and she had to make light of the situation or this will end horribly, horribly wrong._

_“Don’t worry Levi darling! We’re going to a fun place!” she said as cheerfully as possible hoping that the place she was dragging him to fit the bill._

_“I don’t trust you.” He said lowly._

_“But you should, I’m your friend aren’t I?” sounding playfully hurt._

_“Exactly”_

_Noticing how he was already starting to calm down she took a breath and exhaled, happy to see that the others noticed his change in tone too and decided to end the conversation there. Levi follows her into a building, knowing so because the sudden change in temperature and the no longer tapping sound of his shoes hitting the stone street told him so. However what he did not know was that the one dragging him along had suddenly stopped causing him to bump into her and he stumbles._

_“Damn it Zoe give a man a warning, and where the hell are we anyway?” his agitated tone coming out louder than anticipated and he heard her shush him for it. “What the hell are you shushing me for?”_

_“Because we’re at an art gallery and you need to keep a moderate volume when in here.” She whispered looking back at him._

_“An art gallery, are you serious? Of all the places you bring me to that can be quote-un-quote fun, you bring me to a fucking gallery of all places?!” he yelled in a hushed voice, trying to be respectful_

_“Yes, is there a problem?”_

_“Are you bat shit?! Yes there’s a problem you fucking idiot I’m blind! Hello!” he swiped his hands in front of his eyes to try and emphasize the meaning of his blindness. “In case you haven’t noticed, people of my kind don’t tend to hang out at these types of social gatherings, mainly for the one thing needed to enjoy this little fiasco we seem to be in short supply of!” the stress in his voice rising._

_She giggles “You said short”_

_He gives out an exasperated sigh at her immaturity “You’re all types of crazy and I’m leaving.” And he turns on his heel to exit, but yet again she is quicker and grabs his shoulders and pulls him back to her. “Damn it women leave me alone.”_

_“Patience my friend, I just want to see the lovely art styles of-“ she looked around for a name and saw a poster saying that this month’s featured art presentation comes from the popular international artist Eren Jaeger. “Eren Jaeger. I hear he’s very talented and we just so happen to be in the area of his showings. Would you mind keeping me company? I’ll tell you what the paintings are about.”_

_He sighs “You’re being really insensitive right now.”_

_She huffs “Like you and that word belongs in the same sentence” and he nods in agreement, she grabs his hands and starts pulling him to the nearest painting “Come on let’s go!”_

_“How am I even supposed to know what I’m seeing, I don’t even know what the things you’ll describe even look like” he mumbled as he gave up and let his friend drag him along._

_The first painting was of one of the ocean on a clear day where the colors overlapped perfectly where you couldn’t tell where the ocean ended and the sky began just by looking at the horizon, your only hints being the realistic clouds that looked ready to float of the page and the steam boat that glided across the calm ocean currents, it’s titled “My dream to reach” is what she tells Levi._

_The next painting being of one with colors completely different from the first, black orange and reds all come together to make a giant stone wall that touches the heavens and a giant skinless beast peering over that wall ready to tear it down. Steam incases this figures heads and blocks out the sun, leaving room for the fire below to burn, giving light to a lone single solider standing in between you and the beast, this one titled “Scorch of my Pain” is what she tells Levi._

_The third being of one filled with dread, mystery and hope as it’s sketched into a painting that’s leads to a little white light. It’s coded from left to right in noting but pencil of the outlines and backs of books that gets more defined towards the center where the light leads. Books, thousands of books litter the art as though a library unkempt but it felt warm and welcoming but at the same time dangerous, this painting was called “Should have been mine”, is what she tells Levi._

_On and on the paintings go as if the entire room was littered with nothing but this man’s art and with each new painting Hanji stops and awe at the marvel and describes in epic detail the beauty of the painting, but Levi sees no joy. He can comprehend what she says but still will never know of what she speaks of because he has never seen remotely any of the things that are on the paintings and he loses interest quickly. If he could have he would have left by now while she was distracted by her description but for the simple fact that this was not the world that he was familiar with and would get lost, and thinking about it now, leaving the cathedral without anybody to actually see where they was going was foolish on his part though he won’t admit it._

_They had come up to another painting and Levi yawned, half expecting for his friend to begin her rambling but when none came he turned his head in her direction “Oi, what’s wrong? You’ve got to go take a shit or something?”_

_“I don’t get it.” She said plainly._

_“What don’t you get? Spit it out already.”_

_“It’s just that, with the way that this art is titled, I don’t understand why the painting is like this” she brought her hand to her chin, trying to understand the author’s intensions._

_“Hey, I’m still here you know.” He tapped her shoulder before she could get deep in thought and then he’ll never be able to get through to her._   
_She looks down at him “Oh I’m sorry, it’s just that it’s just a tree.”_

_“A tree?”_

_“Yeah, it’s just a tree. I mean yeah the leaves are all different colors, but it’s just a painting of a tree. I can’t-“ there is some talking on her other side and she turns to look in that general direction, Levi isn’t paying attention in favor for trying to figure out what she was talking about, but is brought back when he notices the vibrations of her intense bouncing “Levi, the artist is over there, lucky! Sit tight ok, I’ll be right back. I’m just going to ask him a few questions.” And she bolts off without any else to be said and he’s just standing there._

_“Damn women didn’t even tell me what the title was.” He sighed and leaned against the wall but jumped when he felt a familiar prickle against the wall. He stood up straight and rubbed his fingers against that spot once more “Huh, now would you look at that, its brail. Fucking bastard has a lovely sense of humor… let’s see it says… title, a world on Fire. Now I understand what the crazy lady was talking about. How the hell is a colorful tree supposed to represent an entire world on fire?” he moved his hands further along to see if there was any more brail to be read but stopped when his fingers brushed up against something that felt like paper._

_“What, it’s not framed-“ he’s cut off when he feels a strong gust of wind pushing him from behind, stealing the breath from his lungs, there is a chocking sensation and he feels as though he is about to pass out when he feels some prickle against his cheek. He sits up wondering when he had fallen only to notice that what’s under his hand isn’t smooth flooring but something long and thin instead, he rubs his thumb and index finger against it and the smell of it is familiar that he takes another whiff of it, its grass. Not only that but he can smell water and the rushing of a current laid out before him, the repeated sound of splashing heading up hill alerts him that there is something alive in the water, fish. He can feel the kiss of the warm sun tickle his skin and hear the buzzing of insects as they fly past his ear, Levi stands taking in a deep breath of the fresh air wondering how did he end up in such a wonderful place and when did his shoes come off as he feels the smoothness of the grass against his feet, it all feels so real._

_He hears footsteps from the grass coming from behind him and he can tell by the way that they’re walking that it’s a person; he turns around to address them to only receive a huge blast of wind from his front. The smell of the smell vanishes and is replaced with something dry and the gentle kiss from the sun is replaced by a harsh beating from it and the smooth feel of the grass beneath his feet turned into something dusty but hard as it slipped through his toes. It was sand and Levi was covering his face from the wind that didn’t stop from darting sand in his face that hurt from how fast the wind was traveling, he was in a desert now._

_He turned his back to the wind to protect his face and when he did he heard a faint hum, it was the person from before he reached out for them but before he could touch them he was dragged down by something and the sand swirled around him and pushed him down. Down to a place that was cold and heavy but he was floating and could hear deep bubbles try to force their way up from the depths he could feel himself slowly sinking into, it was water and he was in the ocean. Although the lower his body sank the harder the pressure got it still felt nicer than the desert and he was drifting off into a peaceful unconsciousness until he felt a grip at his hand, someone had grabbed his hand and it was the person from before and they were currently pulling him up._

_It was a long way up and he could feel his body cave in from the extreme pull against the water but once they broke free of the ocean’s surface, that what he was, free. There was nothing surrounding them, it was open, it was clear, it was high up and it felt lovely to be this free, it felt like nothing he ever experienced before, it was like they were flying and they were. They were in the sky, flying through it, gliding on the wind, and how did he know, he didn’t, but it felt so right to be there in that open space holding that person’s hand as they moved as freely as their spirits felt._

_And then there was a sudden stop._

_He was pulled back by hands that felt familiar to him as he landed on the floor completely unfazed by the fall but notices a distressed voice calling his name._   
_“Levi! Levi answer me!”_

_“What is it Hanji?” he ask in a monotone voice._

_“What’s wrong?! You’re crying and you wouldn’t answer me when I called you the first time!”_

_“I’m crying?” he moves his hand to his face and feels a wet trail along his cheek as his eyes remained blown open upon and breath ragged at what just happened to him. What did happen to him? “Hanji, what happened to me?”_

_“I don’t know, you tell me. I went to go speak with the artist for a bit and I turn around to see you with your hand on the painting, just staring at it with your eyes wide open and crying! Good thing the artist decided to leave when he did or I never would have noticed that you were like this.” She sighs, finally letting go of her anxiety._

_So it was the painting that did that to him, such, such feelings and emotions portrayed onto a canvas could give him such an experience. Now, even without being able to see the painting he can tell that there is true beauty in it, the passion that it took to make that art has his heart breaking and the fire that it holds within makes his soul quiver. Never has something like that ever occurred to him, it was magnificent, glorious, and inspirational. It was inspirational. His heart was pounding, he could hear it, the sound, the beautiful ringing is back in his ears, his hands were shaking, could feel it, the need to guide his fingers on his violin and make music. He has found it, his muse, the one whose spirit holds such fire to create something like this, the artist, he has to meet him._

_“Hanji!”_

_Said woman jumped “Yes?”_

_“Where is the artist? I must speak with him!” he demanded_

_“You jerk, didn’t you her me? He left before I came to get you” she pouted_

_“What?!” he scrambled to get up and quickly made his way to the door, bumping into people as he went. He hadn’t noticed how far back they were till he had to literally sprint to the door, almost tripping over a little girl in the process. When he finally made it to the door he desperately searched for a knob or a handle, when found he hastily pushed the door open. Finally outside he catches his breath and opens his mouth to call out but stops; he can’t remember the name “Aron? Erick? Ismael? What?! What was his name?! Damn it!” he stomps his feet on the ground, angry at his own negligence, but that doesn’t stop him, now more than ever he’s determined to find the artist, to find his artist, his muse._

_“I will find you.”_

As Eren reached out to grab at Flugel's back he trips into the man causing them both to fall hard into the ground, Flugel let's out a string of curses while Eren lies there holding his knee in silent agony, but it doesn't stop him as he quickly gets up and hobbles over to the man he has been chasing this evening who seemed to also have hurt himself. He taps Flugel's shoulder to get his attention and when he did he kind of wishes he didn't because he sees the man's lips going off a mile a minute and he's pretty sure that last sentence was one giant swear. What he notices is the cloud of grey that covers the man's eyes completely, telling Eren that the man is blind which also explains why the man isn't looking exactly at him, but he smiles anyway completely happy that he has finally captured him although he doesn't look to please with being captured.

"What the fuck is the big deal attacking innocent blind men for huh, you deranged lunatic?!" he screams in what he believes to be in the general direction of the person that pushed him to the nasty floor, and seeing as how he hasn't heard any footsteps of someone retreating at least shows that the bastard has the balls to man up for their crimes. He starts to flail his hands wildly to show just how angry he is if his shouting wasn't already enough, maybe the fucker was deaf and that's why he hasn't run away yet. He was about to go on another rant when he felt someone hands on his and just when he was going to say something against it he stopped, it felt familiar, warm and welcomed, strong and passionate, this person, it couldn't be.

"My artist"


	3. Comunications to the fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It funny meeting the one you're supposed to be with, your soul mate, the one the universe picked out just for you and you don't know what the fuck to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello! Here it is the lovely chapter when we have conversations and all that jazz, but how are these two going to converse? One is deaf and the other blind, how the fuck they gonna do this shit?  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos, those were very nice and I loved them!

_My eyes see you but your ears can't hear me._

_I can't hear you. I can't see you._

_The things that we used to enhance ourselves are now in the way._

_But I can feel you and you can feel me._

_Because of this, will it be sadder when we're apart?_

He had found his artist, his muse, his new reason for playing, he had found him and his aura even matched that of his paintings. As he helped him up Levi felt the roughness of the artist's hand, it was calised and strong as fingers held tightly around his, he couldn't place it but for such a young hand it felt as though it had so much skill and wisdom, and even with it's touch exterior a slew of warmth and kindness. From a touch alone he could tell that this person was pure, there was no doubt that darkness never crossed his heart and that it only held passion, he felt a certain pull to this person, something that was drawing him to this artist.

Eren noticed this pull too but was to busy being delighted to finally be able to make contact with Levi, not caring if he just sounded like an astronaut he most extremely happy about this. So happy that one would not need to look hard to see the excitement in his eyes for finally catching this man, Armin did say that he had trouble controlling himself but at the risk of embarrassing himself in front of this man he calmed down, however only enough that he wasn't physically vibrating. Eren eyed the shorter man as he stood there watching him, his hair was a pitch darker than he thought as if complete darkness made to hide the shadows, even from a glance he could tell that it was fine and silky smooth, parted off the side, not that far from the middle and his odd haircut actually suited him. Silent but dazzling are Eren's thoughts on the man's hair alone

Armin finally caught up, slapping Eren on the shoulder and effectively bringing Eren from his thoughts, the sound of the slap threw Levi from his staring while the pain of it got Eren. Eren turned to the side to see a rather displeased Armin trying to catch his breath before he started ranting. "Eren you dummy, what I was trying to say before you took off was that I was coming back here to see Erwin. We could have met Flugel much faster and wasted far less energy.... Christ you run fast"

Eren stared at his friend in pure embarrassment, he really should think before he runs sometimes. Levi hearing Erwin's name come off the voice's lips puzzled him till he registered that the voice was that of a young man. He looked in the direction he last the voice in.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be Armin Arlet would you?"

Armin jolted, caught off by a voice he couldn't see where it was from "Um yes, but who-"

Eren smiled and stepped to the side, bringing the shorter musician into view and brought his hands up to sign "Armin this is Flugel." Armin looked between Eren and Flugel before smiling and stepping closer to him.

"Pardon my manners. Yes I'm Armin and this is Eren, it's nice to meet you Flugel, Erwin has told me much about you" he politely said with a smile and Flugel nodded his head and held out his hand which Armin gladly accepted.

"Its nice to finally meet you too, Erwin speaks fondly of you" which causes the blonde to blush "I've never seen him so in love before, I'm glad you are with him." which now causes the already blushing blonde to turn an even darker shade of red and splutter while trying to cover his face.

Eren silently chuckles at his friend's flustered reaction until the hand is left open for him to take. "And its also a pleaser meeting you as well, Eren" Flugel says while not giving away his true excitement over meeting the artist. Eren blushes and scratches the back of his head before taking Flugel's in his other and shaking it.

There it is again, that pulling feeling that they get when they touch. Eren just stares at him as Flugel keeps his eyes centered, waiting for a reply and when he receives none, Eren notices how his brows slightly knit into of of confusion.

"Eren?" Flugel ask

Eren looks to Armin with a pleading face and Armin clears his throat, still not over his embarrassment "Um, he's glad to meet you too." but that does nothing to alleviate any of the man's confusion. Eren notices this and starts to get worried that he has angered the shorter man and doesn't want to get yelled at even if he can't hear it, doesn't mean that he'll like it hate it any less.

"Then why won't he tell me that himself?" Flugel asks in the direction he heard Armin's voice in, with a little hint of annoyance in his voice. And Eren began to panic when he saw a worried expression on Armin's face.

"Well you see, he, uh-" Armin tries to explain but is cut off when he hears a bunch of clapping and looks in the direction of the sound with Flugel following.

Eren notices the both of them turn their attention away from the conversation to look elsewhere and he turned to the direction they were looking in. He saw a bunch of people clapping at a tall blonde who was heading in their direction, Eren recognized him as Erwin. From the corner of his eye he saw Armin waving his arm, hailing for his boyfriend to come over and it didn't go unnoticed. Erwin quickly caught sight of the smaller blonde and made his way over in no time at all. Each embracing the other in a tight hug, Erwin lifting him up and turning around with a giggling Armin in his arms. Kissing each other for a small second, being respectful of the public though they didn't really care, Erwin placed him down and grabbing his hand with no sign of letting it go.

"You were great out there" Armin said sweetly and Erwin didn't fail to smile.

"Merci mon amour. I only preform my best for you."

Flugel made a face and waved his hand "Ew, affection, get it away from me." and Erwin turned to him with pursed lips.

"Oh come Flugel, we've been apart for two months thanks to the tour and that's not even counting the long distance between us. Let me have this moment." he whined as he squeezed the smaller blonde closer to his body and Flugel just sighed and shook his head.

Armin began with the introductions once Erwin had finished whining to his colleague. "Erwin this is my best friend Eren, Eren this is my boyfriend Erwin." he said with a little blush dusting his cheeks.

Erwin held out his hand "Charmed" and Eren nodded in response, he rather liked Erwin, he was nice and made Armin happy despite the distance. Eren wasted no time in telling Armin that he approved which made him smile and happily relay the message to Erwin. All the while Flugel's growing impatience at the fact he didn't know what was going on and why wouldn't Eren speak?

"Hey I'm sorry for being the extra one in your happy-happy fun time of love, but would someone like to explain to me what the hell is going on and why won't this kid speak?" he was clearly irritated by the sound of his voice and the scowl on his face. Armin tried to speak up but was cut off "And don't you speak for him Armin, he can tell me himself."

Eren panicked, his hands failing about and his mouth moving with no sound, but seeing as how the shorter man was blind, that was doing jack-shit. So he turned to his friend and pleaded for help and Armin sighed. "I have no choice, I must speak up for him. You see Eren's been deaf since birth and doesn't know how to talk. He can read lips which is why he knows what you're saying but since you're blind you can't see him sign."

"So the only way you two can ever communicate is with someone there to speak up for Eren." Erwin chimed in as Eren looked down nodding.

Levi was silent, this was unbelievable, he's finally found his artist, his muse and they had no way of communicating. He was blind and Eren was deaf, the only way he could be able to know what Eren was saying he would need to see it Of course there could be others to translate for Eren and tell him what's up, but how much of that could he trust, the third wheel could lie and he wouldn't have no way of knowing till somebody actually trusting would say the truth and by then it would be too late. Not to mention personal matters that we're meant just for him and Eren- wait ... personal matters? They had just met, what personal matters would they have or ever have? Levi began to glare in a random direction at the sheer frustration of his thoughts and the situation.

Unfortunately for Eren, Levi was glaring in his direction and Eren didn't know how to react back to that so he just glared back at him, of course he himself was annoyed with the situation. He had finally gotten a hold of his newly found muse and he had no way of knowing any of Eren's desires, he didn't want to have someone always constantly around when he wants to be alone with Flugel... alone with Flugel. Eren's eyes wandered to Levi's face and he took in the details of the scowl, how his slender brows dipped and jaw clenched but not enough to go without a pout and Eren thought about how cute the smaller man looked and how much he wanted to paint the man right then and there. He blushed at how he thought the man cute but was brought out of his thoughts when someone poked him.

He turned to see that that someone was Armin who was worried that it had gone really quite all of a sudden, Eren looked down again and Armin poked him once more, that second poke gave Eren an idea as he turned to Armin and smiled, visibly vibrating. Eren quickly yanked Flugel's arm and that quickly brought him from his thoughts, Eren took Flugel's palm and turned it up before he began poking it in a pattern of a singular motion. Flugel glared at his hand, ready to throw more insults but was shut down at the realization of what Eren was doing, Flugel actually smiled when he was done and nodded and Eren jumped up, fist clenched tightly with joy.

Armin gripped Eren's shoulder when the guy was finally back on Earth "What just happened?"

Eren grinned widely and was about to sign something when Levi spoke up "He asked me if I knew Morse code. Pretty clever there"

"But isn't Morse code a method of transmitting text information as a series of on-off tones, lights, or clicks? How did you get that from taps? And when did you learn Morse code?" Erwin asked.

"Well it's pretty much the same as with clicking, but I'm feeling it instead of hearing it. And I learned it in school since they apparently offered the class and it had few students which made it better- It doesn't matter, all that does is that I have a way to communicate with Eren without the use of a middle man" he wouldn't admit it must less show it but he was extremely happy about this new found way to communicate.

Eren smiled and grabbed Levi's hand once more "Do you think you have time to talk? There are a lot of things I would like to discuss with you." 

Levi nodded "Yeah, considering these two want to have some alone time to catch up I'd say we've got plenty of time. Erwin, don't forget to let us know when you two are done." Erwin nodded 

"Oui" 

Levi held out his hand for Eren to take "Come on let's go" Eren blushed and hesitated, Levi chuckled "Well then how else am I supposed to know what your saying if you don't take it?" 

Eren nodded and took it, he looked over to his friend to see him snickering and making a heart shape with his hands, Eren stuck his tongue at him ignoring to heat on his cheeks til he was pulled by the man holding his hand and they began walking away. Eren didn't look back too focused on holding Flugel's hand and relishing in the pull that he felt just from the man's touch and the feel of his smooth skin that was flawless it would make the most wonderful canvass. Eren was completely giddy about the things he wished to say and Flugel ecstatic about what the other would tell him and as soon as they were alone, able to fully grasp the attention of the other they talked, on and on throughout the evening, throughout the night about absolutely nothing, both falling asleep in a room not belonging to them while waiting for their lovesick friends that never came, not that either of them minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ashamed of myself, this was at first supposed to only be a one shot but turned into a multi-fic because i was too lazy to be patient and make it a one shot so it was then only going to be four chapters but now I'm not so sure. What do you guys think? Should I make it more than four? 
> 
> Hmm, but besides that I feel as though something is missing as well but I can't quite put my finger on it... well I'm tired, maybe I should go take a nap, my writer's brain is bashing at me because it knows there more work to be done and we both want and don't want to do anything so if I'm no longer the alive I blame fan fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Yolo for thoes who want to talk to me about my fics and or anything because i enjoy friendship and company!!   
> my tumblr name is nightcrawler554, the same as this one here, aren't I easy?~


End file.
